justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Step by Step
'"Step by Step"' by ''New Kids on the Block is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance 3, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, and Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is wearing a light blue hat with an orange line, an orange t-shirt, a light blue pair of overalls and sneakers. He also wears a light blue wristband on his left forearm and an orange wristband on his right forearm. In the Just Dance Now remake, every feature that was originally blue is now green, and the orange parts are pink. StepByStep_coach_1@x.png|Just Dance Stepbystep_coach_1_big.png|Just Dance Now Remake Background The background has blocks. The background changes in Just Dance: Greatest Hits and Just Dance 3, with more moving blocks. Gold Moves The remade routine has 3 Gold Moves: 'Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your hands on your head, during "You're always on my mind". '''Gold Move 3: '''Punch the air with your right hand with your left hand on your right hand. It's the last move. stepbystepgm1.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 stepbystepfinalgm.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups ''Step By Step ''appears in the following Mashups: * Call Me Maybe * Limbo * Oh No! * #thatPOWER * What Makes You Beautiful * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions ''Step By Step ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Denim Dude * Denim Violin * Dude Dance * Dude Style * Dude Twist * Dungarees * Hey Dude Trivia * If you look very closely at an HD picture of this dancer, you can see facial hair. This is the first time a dancer has ever had facial hair. * This is the only New Kids on the Block song in the JD Series. *The song appeared on Just Dance, Just Dance 3, Just Dance: Greatest Hits, and Just Dance Now. * In the Just Dance Now remake his overalls are green and his shirt is pink. * This the first song from Just Dance to be featured in Just Dance Now. It is followed by ''That's The Way (I Like It) ''and ''Heart of Glass. ** Like That's The Way, he lacks a glove despite the remake in JDNow. * In JD3 the background looks more like the background to I Like to Move It. * In Just Dance his face is more detailed than his later appearances. * This song is shortened. * The original version of this song has 79 pictograms while the Just Dance 3, Just Dance: Greatest Hits and Just Dance Now versions have 69. Gallery Tex1 256x256 2ac0d2104f756c0a 14.png|Step by Step IMG_20141122_185309.JPG step by step makeover.png|Appearance in Just Dance Now step by step jdn.jpg|Step By Step (Remake) Screenshot 2014-10-12-19-01-49-1.png Step By Step Dancer.png stepbystepjd4dancercoach.png|His appearance in What Makes You Beautiful MashUp step by step pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms StepByStepMenu.png Videos File:New Kids On The Block - Step By Step File:Just Dance - Step By Step (New Kids On The Block) File:Just Dance 3 New Kids on the Block Step by Step File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Step By Step - 5* Stars File:FULL_GAMEPLAY!_New_Kids_On_The_Block_-_Step_By_Step_Just_Dance_Now Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Average Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:90's Category:Solo Males Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Disco Songs Category:DLC's Category:XBOX DLC Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Medium Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Shortened Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:EDM Songs